Azusong
by Xenosagi
Summary: A dive into the minds and personal lives of the six girls we have come to know well.
1. Chapter 1  Kagura's Decision

**Azusong**

** Chapter One: Kagura's Decision**

It was the beginning of her third year. It was like a breath of fresh air, another level in society and one step closer to life outside school. But there was something bothering her.

That something always made her scream inside, even when her face was completely blank. It sent her through bouts of daydreams, a something that no one in her circle had even spoken of.

The something that was bothering Kagura: lack of a boyfriend.

It was no big deal for many of the girls in the school as they had had boyfriends during their junior-high years. But for her it was a much more personal matter. She never had one, and what was worse was that no boy had ever asked her. It was like they didn't even know of her existence.

_What should I do? I mean, I guess I'm not __**that **__ugly. But still…_Her thoughts trailed off to her dream guy. Unlike the others, her ideal boyfriend was something of a smart-boy. A bookworm. She pieced together an ideal boyfriend with arbitrary things.

_Not too tall…not too short…average in height. Not a sharp dresser, normal short-cut hair. Good manners...skinny….yeah. With glasses._

The image painted itself in her mind. But just before she could think of anything further….

**BAM!**

Kagura jerked backwards, jumping in shock as an English book was slammed on her desk. With nothing to say, she just looked up to see Yukari-sensei standing there picking the book back up from its position.

"…like I was saying, I'm expecting your explanations of English sentence structures to be on your homework for tomorrow….which means no cheating Tomo."

Tomo froze on the spot, her seat across the room making a creaking sound as she tried her best to not make eye contact. Kagura sighed quickly as Yukari-sensei walked away from her desk, moving instead to berate Tomo. Fiddling with the paper and pencil in front of her, the all-sports girl began drawing small faces in the corner, hoping that school would end soon. As she drew, she noticed the faces becoming more and more like the boy she envisioned in her mind's eye. It was then that she made her crucial decision.

_That's it…I'm going to get myself a boyfriend._

**I understand, it's a short chapter, but I thought it would be a good idea so that I could collect my thoughts for this story. Please let me know what you think =D.**


	2. Chapter 2  Osaka and Chiyo

**Azusong**

** Chapter 2: Osaka's Search for Purple and Chiyo's Attention**

It was lunch time. Perfect for conversing and having a small break before going back into their respective classes.

Chiyo-chan sat with Osaka on the rooftop, opening her bento to reveal her trademark omelet and salad. Digging in, she kicked her feet under her, watching as the wind carried papers through the air.

"Hey, Chiyo-chan…." Osaka whispered in her strange accent.

"Hmm?"

"I was watchin' an American show…an' they said somethin' about…Purple Drink. What's Purple Drink?"

Chiyo-chan's mind wandered to an idea of grape juice. But for some reason she couldn't think of _what _Purple Drink was. She just shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"Uhm…grape juice….maybe?"

"Nah, Chiyo-chan, it's not that…it's Purple Drink. I gotta find this stuff!" She stood on her toes as she looked up into the sky with a determined stare.

Once school was out, Osaka waved goodbye to Chiyo-chan and decided to head to the nearest convenience store.

_I will find this purple drink!_

Running so fast as to almost run straight through the door to the convenience store, she charged in and headed straight for the cashier. The cashier, an old man of about fifty, stepped back in surprise. In front of him was a highschool girl gasping for air as she stopped abruptly at the front counter.

"Can I help you?" He asked, holding up one arm as to defend himself from an attacker.

"Y-yea! (gasp)…do you…huff…have any…huff…purple drink?"

"…I'm sorry?" The cashier didn't know what to think. He just wanted to make sure he heard that right.

"P-purple drink! Do you have it?" Osaka had finally recovered. She looked incredibly serious, despite her almost-glazy eyes.

"Uhm, you mean Grape Juice? We have plenty of tha-"

"N-no! Not grape juice…purple drink!"

_Jeez…what's with this girl? And what the hell is purple drink? Just play along, it's better to distract the crazies._

"O…Oh…purple drink! Of course!" The man played out his act well, looking as if he had just witnessed a miracle.

"So…so you do have it?" Osaka was definitely happy, her trademark smile wiping itself across her face as her eyes seemed to shine with light.

"W-well, no. But I think you can order it online. It's a really rare drink that needs to be mixed carefully for optimal taste….I think. Uhm, I don't have a website, but I'm sure you could look it up, hahahaha!" The old cashier was trying his best not to look nervous, but that was difficult as even he could see that his words wouldn't work.

_Great…smoothly played out, moron._

An ominous silence filled the room, the music from the radio dimming into the background as the two stared into each other's eyes. Osaka didn't blink for what felt like minutes to the cashier. He eventually had to blink to avoid dryness of the eyes.

"…Okay," was all the spacey girl said before nodding with a convinced smirk. With that she turned and wafted out of the store, almost as if she was gliding through the doors.

"Wheeew!" the old cashier wiped his brow before sighing in relief.

_I must find this purple drink!_

She was almost thirteen, almost a teenager. Still, Chiyo-chan couldn't help but notice that she was paying attention to things that she wouldn't normally pay attention to. School was still her favorite thing, but even so there was something else catching her eyes. For her it was hard to explain. She was beginning to pay more attention to boys now than she ever had in her entire life. It was like a switch had been toggled and now she was watching them more often than she ever cared to earlier. It wasn't an obsession…at least she didn't think it was.

_This is weird. I wonder if I should tell someone. Maybe Miss Sakaki will know?_

As she got out of her bed, Chiyo-chan walked to her phone and picked up the receiver. Jabbing at the number pad, she had Sakaki's number dialed in less than a couple seconds.

_Rrrrrrriiinnnnggg!_

Sakaki, who was absorbed in her homework, looked up to see the phone on the wall going berserk. Sighing lightly, she stood from her desk to answer. Picking up the phone with a flick of the wrist, she held it up to her ear.

"…hello?"

"Miss Sakaki?"

"Chiyo-chan?" Sakaki was a bit surprised. It was past eight already. Normally the little girl would be in bed for the next day of school. "Is something wrong?"

"…Well…I-I don't know yet. Can I…ask y-you something?"

"S-sure." Sakaki was a bit skeptical now. Normally Chiyo-chan would have everything thought out before speaking, but she seemed to be tripping over her own words.

"It's….it's about the boys at school. I was wondering…is it normal to watch them?"

Sakaki stared at the wall in front of her with a purely neutral expression. She didn't quite get it.

"You mean like watching them at school? What were they doing?"

"N-no…I mean, watching boys just doing nothing. I don't know why I like watching them, but…I do. I never have before though. Is that normal?"

It was then that Sakaki was hit with the realization of what was going on.

_Chiyo-chan is already about to go through puberty? I didn't start until I was thirteen and a half._

"Yes, it's normal. But, just to make sure, let's talk about it tomorrow at school."

The young prodigy felt relieved. "Okay, Miss Sakaki. Thank you so much for listening."

After a brief exchange of random topics, the two highschoolers decided to call it a night and both went to bed, both of their thoughts on Chiyo-chan's newest development. This was no small matter and Sakaki was hoping that she could help Chiyo-chan for what was about to come.

**End of the second chapter. Please let me know what you think =D.**


End file.
